Kisakata's Story
by InuYasha Tetsusaiga
Summary: My Characters History: Son Of Sesshoumaru. Nephew Of InuYasha, might be moved to Misc.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE: THE MEETING OF SESSHOUMARU AND CHESEI

Born in the snowy winters of the Sengoku era, in his native homeland of Japan, far into the east of the Human World, in a dangerous time where the civil wars were still going on, and people were dying from disease, hunger and strife. His father, was Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands, his mother was his first mate. Her name was Chisei of the Edo clan. Edo Chisei met Lord Sesshoumaru, when her clan had come under attack from the Takato clan. Sesshoumaru had been passing by, on the search to find Naraku. Once more, like with Princess Sara, someone fell in love with him. Years before the last battle and Sesshoumaru had been hurt; Chisei took care of Sesshoumaru's wounds, caring for him and loving him. Naraku had nearly once more tried to assimilate Sesshoumaru into himself. But thanks once more to Inuyasha and his rag-tag group of friends; he was saved from the assimilation. Naraku, battling for his life, escaped in his Miasma. The golden eyed demon lord had lain out of it for a few days. The wound was filled by the powerful miasma, despite his immunity to it, Naraku had weakened Sesshoumaru. Falling in love, secretly with the girl, but the pangs of Rin's death still hanging the back of his mind, he left her, after they had been together for one night. Chisei had cried the night, her knight in shining demon armour left. The months went by, and Chisei's belly grew larger. Her family, unknowing that it was Sesshoumaru's pup, let her stay. Sesshoumaru went around Japan, fighting off Demons, and searching for Naraku. Chisei and her family been pressured out of their home by the local shogun. Chisei was already about to give birth at that time. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at this time had created a temporary merger of their powers, a truce until the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha had changed for the better. Inuyasha was still cocky as ever, but maybe less. Sesshoumaru was as cold as he ever was. Chisei gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Kisakata. However, under mysterious circumstances, she had died, leaving the boy alone, in the care of the human family. The humans had not known, since Kisa, hidden away from them in the room, built specially for this case, under the small shack that they had been moved to. Sesshoumaru had yet to receive word about the death of his woman, and still wandered condemnation Inuyasha when he could. Inuyasha would strike back as usual and the two of them would be in a brawl, not even knowing, that there was a 3rd inu in the family. Chisei's family found out about the boy, but did nothing with him; they barely allowed him to live as it were.


	2. Chapter One: Childhood

Kisa is copywriter to me; the image is copywriter to Nekomata. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the original Cast are Copywriting to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

Alas, the parents of Chisei, hated the boy when they had found out about him. As soon as he could, walk coherently, they had put him to work. A servant into the small hut they lived in. The boy would never speak, unless spoken to. Amaratsu had forsaken him. The boy had grown up strong, and hateful of his Grandparents. The local village would boo and hiss when they walked by with him, always in chains. Sesshoumaru, at this point had heard no rumour still about a son of his. Kisakata was forced to keep his ears down and walk with his head down. Or he would be slapped, kicked or even beaten close to death. A few times, the boy had burnt himself when putting logs on the fire, and gotten a nasty switch for it. As the boy grew, he turned to the Forest, usually not coming home unless they call for him, to do their chores. He'd wander about the forest, near the hut; chewing on grasses he knew from experience what were chewable and could be swallowed for the precious nutrients he needed. His family would rarely feed him at all. He was getting only enough so he would survive the cruel summers and winters. When he was 5, he could speak fluently, asking for more food from the villagers, who would beat him, but knew to wait for the boys 'father' to do so. His Grandmother, was less cruel on him, and sometimes would slip him extra food. She knew who his father was; she could see it in his eyes. His precious golden eyes... The boy grew hail with every day. His muscles were still rather weak at this stage, not learning to fight like the Half Demon he was. His ears were always slicked back, and muffled his hearing, unless he was out and about. He ran into some of the kids from the village, and tried to play with them, but they would always run, or beat him; especially the older children. Hateful of them, he would run away, but one time, this boy three times his size pinned him down and started to punch him in the face. The cotton kimono he wore was ripped. For that, the boy got a nasty scratch on the cheek, his claws had glowed green! The boy ran home, crying, the wound badly poisoned. The boy had died later that day. 

Much to his grandparent's disgust, at 5 years old, he was tossed out of the hut. Later that night, screams came from the hut he had been left in with his grandparents. Running towards it, scenting Demons in the air, the grandparents were attacked; the hut had been hidden by his mothers love for him! The demons squeals were heard in the village, meaning the bastards were getting what they were coming for. Turning to run, from the bloody site, a demon had spotted the young boy; the other had ignored him, due to him being downwind. Something in him screamed to run, run to someone with Silvery hair and cold golden eyes. Turning around, Kisa didn't scream, he ran. The demon gave chase, which attracted the other demons to him. The boy let out a silent scream as a larger ogre demon grabbed him by the foot. It seemed the demon would eat him! But no, the Demons were horny after their feast and needed something to relieve themselves on the stronger Hell born Ogre, too his fist to Kisa's chin, smacking him around a bit, before removing the torn clothes. 

The ogre himself sported a large length that pulsed and throbbed with need. Fingers, so many fingers touched his smooth body, some exploring the lower parts of his body. With a squeak! From Kisa, The demons tore off the small fundoushi he was wearing. The Demon guffawed at the tiny virgin body they had caught. The boy wiggled softly and whimpered, his tiny claws trying to dig into the hand that held him. Throwing the boy to the ground, to stun him the demon touched himself, stroking that shaft as he grinned. Kisa's eyes were wide as that thing was pushed into his virgin body; the sensation of him being ripped apart from the inside was brutal. The demons grunted with lust and made noises in that lust, as they wanted a piece of the boy, but the large Ogre was the strongest out of them. The ogre ripped into Kisa's body with every thrust. The boy screamed and cried, as he bled from being torn open inside and around the sphincter to the outside. His semi-weak arms clawed at the ground as the Demon forced himself inside that body, again and again. His hands wandering over the boy's body, spreading his own blood and that of his grandparents onto his flesh. His shoulders shook with a small sob, as the demon was about to release, when something happened... 

Sesshoumaru, had noticed a scent, and came to investigate. There was this small boy, like Inuyasha had been at his age... being raped by Demons. The wind shifted, the boys scent was like his... The Demon Lord was in a state of shock! The boy... looked like Inuyasha… The boy had his mark... Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the poison whip slashed out, slaying easily the demon that had molested and was about to release into the boy. The other demons stopped, and slowly stared at the Inu-Youkai Lord, as his whip lashed out again. Taking to the air, the Demon Lord landed beside Kisa's hand, nearly stepping on it. The other demons squealed in fear, the Demon Lords parental instincts had been awoken, even after the death of his beloved Rin. The Demon tried to run, as Sesshoumaru slaughtered them all. Kisa, fearful that the Demon Lord was going to continue where the Ogre had left, curled into a tight ball, and passed out from shock, and loss of blood.


End file.
